


There Are Better Ways To Meet Than This

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: Ezio's dogsitting his sister's dog from Hell, but when it makes him run into the cute man in the park, well... Maybe it can be forgiven for a few things.A prompt on Tumblr!
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	There Are Better Ways To Meet Than This

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr for a 101 Dalmatians-esque meet cute!

Ezio liked dogs, really. Dogs were fine companions, cute and always ready to do something. The loyalty? Unparalleled. But that only applied to big dogs, great ones you could wrestle with.

Dogs like Claudia’s could get punted into the sun. It just wouldn’t stop yapping and he knew that but because he was such a good brother he had given the okay to pet sit Cesare while she was at a business conference for a week.

He lived in a comfortable apartment building that was very pet friendly and has its own animal residents, so Ezio didn’t need to worry too much about some angry tenant busting down his damn door in the dead of night. But this was getting to be ridiculous as he felt his pant leg being tugged on again while he was chopping vegetables.

“ _Cazzo_ , you stupid-” Ezio shook the animal off, giving him a stern look. “Cesare, I swear you are the only dog who doesn’t leave me alone. What’s your problem now?” A quick glance at the food bowl he had filled not even three minutes ago answered his question and earned a groan. “Did you even taste the food?”

Cesare simply licked his chops in response.

* * *

It wasn’t a bad day out, the sun beginning to set and the sky turning soft shades of pink and purple. The breeze was just enough that Ezio could get away with the white hoodie he generally donned as they went to the park a few blocks away. He was far from calm, though, having to reel in Cesare as he tugged on his leash constantly with no shame. Despite the less than peaceful circumstances, he couldn’t help but daydream more pleasant things in the future. How great would it be to get rid of this damn puffball? To stop choking on dog hair in his sleep? To actually sleep for-

There was a sharp tug that almost took his arm out of the socket, and Ezio could only hold on and pull taut as one thought went through his mind.

_Fuck._

Cesare bolted ahead and Ezio could only hold on, trying to skid to a stop without ruining the soles of his boots. Far too late did he notice the green jacket and Golden Retriever right in the collision course.

“Hey! Move-!” Cesare slowed down a fraction of a second and Ezio took his chance to stop him, tugging sharply as they stopped in front of the frankly terrified looking man, though Ezio was a little too preoccupied with trying to regain his breathing that he didn’t take proper stock.

“ _Mio Dio_ , are you okay?”

“Yes, I- I’m sorry, this little **towel rag** just dashed off and I couldn’t control him. _Mi dispiace_ _._ ” Ezio regained his senses enough to look the other in his eyes and the first thing he saw was pretty eyes looking at him in concern. Right after that came freckles and the beginnings of a beard and hair like gold straw. God above, he was **handsome** and Ezio had to chase errant thoughts out of his mind.

“It’s quite alright.” The man gave a soft, almost reassuring smile. “Are you the, ah, owner of this little ‘towel rag’?” His smile turned into something almost impishly amused, and Ezio had to look down at the two dogs getting friendly.

“No, he belongs to my sister. I’m only dog sitting for the week.”

“Your sister is a very lucky woman to have a brother able to keep up with the dog’s legs.”

“Yes, mind telling her that when she gets back? It’d mean a lot.”

He chuckled lightly. “Of course.

“Great.” Ezio felt a smile start to grow before he began to feel a little uncharacteristically self-conscious. “I’m sorry again for any trouble this has caused.”

“No trouble at- oof!” He let out a puff of air as he connected with Ezio, knees and chests bumping. “I’m sorry, I-” Ezio quickly glanced down to see the red and yellow leashes of each dog wrapped around their legs like a present as the dogs got to know each other.

“Mona, please-!” 

“Cesare! Don’t you fucking-!” He cried out and in the middle of his plea Ezio toppled like a tower backward and the man fell on top of him. Ezio’s back hit the pavement and it knocked the wind out of his lungs for a second as the other struggled to break free. Dear God, it couldn’t get any worse than this as the blush started to run high on his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, she generally doesn’t do this, are you okay?”

The only thing that he could answer came to his mind with zero filters as he squeaked. “Falling for me already? We don’t even know each other’s names.”

The man was shocked, and yes there were great concerns like the dogs and how they would get out of this, but all the blonde could do was give a disbelieving laugh at the whole situation.

“My name is Leonardo if you must know.”

“Ezio.” And with the goofily charming smile he received in return, Ezio knew he’d have to dog sit Claudia’s lovely rat more often.

**Author's Note:**

> My forever love, EzioLeo. If you want more of these guys, visit my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) and let me know your ideas! I also do other ships and random headcanons/imagines, so come by and say hi! Thank you for reading and have an amazing day, safety and peace!


End file.
